object_illusionfandomcom-20200223-history
Strawberry
Strawberry is a female contestant on Object Illusion. She is the main antagonist, due to her rude and mean personality to everyone, though, in the newer episodes, she is shown to be more laid-back, probably taking Camera's advice. Personality Strawberry 'has a generic villain personality; a character who does bad things to her team, and is bossy and hurtful to other contestants. She also does not like being disciplined to a good side, as with the case of Camera trying to tell her that what she is doing is bad. She also has a habit of randomly kicking people. She was friends with Cup, as they were showing Cup telling her to throw shards of glass on other contestants, including Watermelon and Orange. While Strawberry is a villain, it's unknown if she had enemies.But in all objects take 2 she got chill and nice Coverage 'Yay! Another Object Show! In this episode, her bad side has not yet been revealed. Her only line during that episode is that she told iPad that Watermelon and Orange are probably in love. 'Why at night?' This is where she turns bad, as her screentime gets longer. Before the intro, she throws glass shards on Orange, Remote and even Wii U, who dodged it and it hit Watermelon instead. In the episode's elimination, she did not get any votes from the viewers yet, as her bad side was not yet revealed in the previous episode. After the elimination, she insists that she wants to be a team captain, angering Cup and making him throw a shard at her. During the challenge, she did ridiculously violent skills on other people, such as throwing off people. First, she kicked off Camera and she angrily begging Wii U to get their score to be high, which just had the opposite effect from what she want it to be. With her team, The #1's, far behind the other team, the Grade A's, she kicked more contestants such as Watermelon, and even tried to kick Wii U, and all of her actions ultimately led her team in despair of an elimination, risking herself getting eliminated. 'The Eating Challenge' At the beginning of the episode, she was calling with an unknown object, probably her friend or her parents. Her habit of kicking people caused Remote to be kicked and thrown into the water, killing him out of water damage. During the elimination, she only got 6 Likes, due to her madness last episode. The same reason applied to her near-elimination, as she got 17 Dislikes, near to Cup's 20. After the elimination, she attempts to interrupt Wii U on starting the next challenge, causing Watermelon to go mad and kick her out to the sea. During the Eating Challenge, some of her bad attitudes to her team are turned off temporarily, to avoid getting a loss from the challenge again. Later, she kicked out Watermelon to make her team win, whicvh turned out to be true, and her team is safe for the next episode. 'Well, That's A Scary Thought!' During the killing challenge, she excelled on killing most of Grade A's Members. After killing Watermelon by burning her with a matchstick, Police Hat confronts her about breaking the law. After she stole the weapons from the Grade As, Police Hat confronts her again, for stealing is against the law. Strawberry tries to resist and threaten Police Hat, as she also stabs Fire Axe using a knife. In the end, her team won and is safe for the next episode. 'Christmas Chaos' Before the Elimination, Camera tries to tell her that she needs to be nice to people, as if she does not, she might get eliminated early. This conversation angers her, causing Camera to get scared and run away. As Police Hat nominates himself to be the leader for his team for the Challenge, Strawberry complains about him being a leader, just because he is a Police Officer. Soon, she kicked Oreo as he called Police Hat a lady, which angered him. Near the end of the challenge, she caused her team to lose by not allowing Oreo and Police Hat to get another gift other than an IPhone unboxed by Oreo. Wii U did not accept the prize, as it had to be a better present. As a result, her team is up for elimination. 'Rolling Rampage and Romance' Once again, she confronts Camera, who tells that she would be eliminated later at the elimination for what she has done last episode and for being mean to people. She kicked Camera into the water shortly after Camera slapped her out of anger in a clash between them. At Elimination, she only got 24 Likes, and she was part of the Bottom 2 of the elimination, other than Conditioner. In the end of the elimination, she got eliminated at a record of 75 dislikes. 'Race of a Lifetime' At the Elimination Island, she starts bossing a few of the eliminated contestants, and she gave Remote the day off which are iPad and Cup. She requested them to fight to the death in Gladiators, and to build a shelter from the wood of trees. 'Pranks a lot!' 'Part 1' She kept bossing other eliminated contestants to do what she says, including Shampoo, Conditioner and Cookie. Gallery Deaths: All Objects Take 2 died in Baskety's explosion Stawberry.png Strawberry Idle.png Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Number 1's Category:Hated